Szabad(os)
by Dorada Chimera
Summary: Severus inkább kötelességből, mint élvezetből vesz részt Lucius Malfoy estélyén, míg meg nem érinti egy üzenet az éteren keresztül... (Egy rövid szösszenet, de nem zárom ki a folytatást. Nem véletlen kapott M besorolást. A kép neve: 3104ce8987b7c481094d40abc56e9067)
1. Chapter 1

_Nem sűrűn fordul elő, hogy a házigazda elkésik a saját estélyéről_ \- gondolta Severus Snape epésen, amikor Lucius Malfoy már egy órája nem került elő, pedig a meghívott vendégek hiánytalanul összegyűltek a hatalmas báltermében. A felesége természetesen most is tökéletes háziasszonynak bizonyult, de minden igyekezete ellenére is kezdett kínossá válni a helyzet. A vendégek tanácstalanul toporogtak, hiszen már nem foglalta le őket a felkínált frissítők, és apró falatkák elfogyasztása. Mintegy végszóra, ekkor megjelent a bálterem átjárójában a ház ura makulátlan öltözékben, szőke haját egy fekete szallaggal hátrakötve. Mintha mi sem történt volna, szívélyesen köszöntötte az egybegyűlteket, de igazán senki sem figyelt a szavaira, mert minden tekintet a kísérőjére tapadt, akit félig-meddig eltakart a varázsló ünnepi talárja.

Egy fiatal lány volt az, alig múlhatott el 17 éves, vékony teste éppen csak virágzásnak indult. Fehér csipke ruhája a földet söpörte, a gyertyák fénye csak úgy szikrázott a rengeteg apró ékkövön, amelyek kisebb-nagyobb csoportokban borították a ruháját. A vékony derekát körbeölelő fűzőn szinte összefüggő mintát alkottak a csipkevirágokkal, míg lejjebb haladva egyre ritkultak, és combközéptől már csak egy-egy csík maradt a mintából, így az áttetsző anyag szinte teljesen egészében látni engedte a lány formás lábait, melyek szintén csillogó, sokpántos szandálban végződtek. De ami még a kihívó, és egyértelműen mugli öltözéknél is jobban izgatta a vendégeket, az a három sorból álló feketegyöngy nyakék volt, amely mintegy nyakörvként simult a lány tejcsoki színű bőrére. Elöl egy kámeo fogta össze, amelyen egyértelműen kivehető volt a Malfoy család címere, és maga Lucius Malfoy fehér arcképe fekete háttér előtt. A lány hosszú sötétbarna haja laza kontyban keretezte az arcát, így a mágikus nyakék még hangsúlyosabbá vált, főleg, hogy az ajkát csillogó fekete rúzzsal festették ki.

 _A királyi fogoly_ \- döbbent meg Severus.

Természetesen hallott róla, hogy a Sötét úr elrabolta egy mugli nemesember egyetlen lányát, hogy az életéért cserébe arra kényszerítse, hogy elárulja a saját fajtáját. És, hogy Luciusra esett a választás, hogy a foglyot őrizze, mert ő gond nélkül biztosítani tudta a fogoly korábbi fényűző életmódját. A pletykák szerint tényleg kisebb vagyonokat váltott át mugli fizetőeszközre, hogy a lehető legpompásabb ruhákba öltöztethesse a foglyát. Mint ez az estélyi ruha is, amelyben egy pajzán angyal benyomását keltette. De Severus még sosem látta a saját szemével a foglyot. Kivételesen a pletykák nem túlzóak. Csak maga a nyakék a benne foglalt átokkal egy átlagos varázsló több éves kerestébe kerülhetett.

 _Vajon mi vihette rá Luciust, hogy ehhez az ősi átokhoz folyamodjon?_ \- morfondítozott a professzor.

Severus tekintete találkozott a lányéval, miközben a házigazda a köszöntője utolsó pár mondatánál tartott, és olyan érzés kerítette hatalmába, mintha hirtelen átlátszóvá vált volna a bőre, hogy minden belső szerve és gondolata láthatóvá váljon. Életében nem érezte magát ennyire meztelennek és védtelennek. Minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy ne rohanjon ki a teremből, és ha csak egy pillanatig is tovább tartott volna az átvilágítás, akkor lehet, hogy nem maradt volna más választása.

Amint kitisztult a feje, a fogoly már megint egykedvűen bámult a vendégek feje fölé. A vacsora pedig hamarosan kezdetét vette. A fogoly árnyékként követte Luciust mindenhová, az asztalnál a balján foglalt helyet, ezért még a fiát is távolabb ültette magától. Az ismert legerősebb átokkal láncolta magához, de egyszer sem érintette meg vagy szólt hozzá közvetlenül. Sőt a vacsora alatt nem egyszer úgy beszélt róla, mintha ott sem volna. Mintha csak egy körülötte keringő fényes dísz lenne.

Severus gyorsan rájött, hogy a lány tényleg nem volt ott. Azért nem bánta sem a mellőzést, sem pedig a sóvár vagy vészjósló tekinteteket, mert lélekben máshol járt. Eszébe jutott, hogy ezért kopott ki a gyakorlatból ez az átok (a törvényi tiltás mit sem ért), mert bár teljhatalmat adott a rituálét végrehajtó varázslónak az áldozata fellett, de ez csak a testére terjedt ki. Leggyakrabban reménytelen szerelmesek vagy féltékeny férjek folyamodtak ehhez a módszerhez, hogy biztosak lehessenek abban, hogy senki más nem érinti meg a választottjukat. Ha boszorkányra vagy varázslóra mondták ki, még a varázserejüket is képes volt megkötni, hogy teljes legyen a kiszolgáltatottságuk. A lelkük viszont szabad maradt. Legalábbis a korabeli források szerint. Ez pedig általában elfogadhatatlan volt annak, akit a birtoklási vágy ilyen extrém tettekre sarkallt. Az esetek többségében az áldozat erőszakos halála vetett véget az átoknak.

 _Vajon mi vihette rá Luciust? Csak nem lenne olyan ostoba, hogy viszonyt kezdjen egy muglival? Főleg a saját házukban, ahol a felesége az első vágyakozó pillantás után a falra szögezné a lenyúzott bőrét..._ \- gondolkozott tovább Severus.

A vacsora végeztével megkezdődött a tánc, és Severus az első adandó alkalommal kimenekült az egyik hangulatosan kivilágított, de félreeső teraszra, hogy kivárja, amikor már nem számít udvariatlanságnak a távozása.

A korlátra helyezte a félig telt borospoharat, amelyet egész este pajzsként hordott magával, hogy ne kelljen innia.

\- Megvagy! - súgta a fülébe egy női hang.

Severus villámgyorsan megpördült, hogy szembe találja magát a fogoly sötét, fürkésző tekinetével. Gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét, nem akarta többször megtapasztalni az átlátszóságot.

\- Könnyebb volt megtalálni téged, mint gondoltam. Ether vagyok - folytatta a fogoly vékony hangján, finom vágásokat ejtett vele Severus tudatán.

\- Severus Snape. Mire gondolsz? - kérdezett vissza szintén tegeződve, mert nem tudott értelmes magyarázatot adni a lány szavaira.

\- A kémre a Sötét úr legbelsőbb köreiben - felelte enyhe megvetéssel, ami bármelyik személyre vonatkozhatott.

\- Tudom, hogy...

\- Erre most nincs időnk - vágott a közbe a fogoly, és odalépett az egyik méretes virágtartóhoz, amelyek bizonyos időközönként a teraszkorlátját díszítették. Féloldalasan felült a korlátra, a hátát nekivetette a virágtartónak, bal lábát pedig felrakta a korlátra, szandálja tűsarkán egyensúlyozva. Ehhez feljebb kellett húznia a szoknyáját, egészen addig, hogy be lehessen látni a sűrűn csipkézett rész alá.

 _Csak a szemem káprázott vagy tényleg megcsillant valami a félhományban?_ \- húzta összésbb a szemöldökét Severus.

Annyira meglepte ez a fejlemény, hogy egy pár pillanatig a lány fedetlenségét bámulta. Aztán gyorsan hátrapillantott, hogy még mindig egyedül vannak-e a teraszon.

\- Ne aggódj. Senki sem fog zavarni bennünket. Nyugodtan nekiláthatsz - dőlt hátra egészen a fogoly, és félig becsukta a szemét, mintha transzban lenne.

\- Minek? - tört ki belőle a lehető legostobább kérdés, hiszen a napnál világosabb volt, hogy mit szeretne a lány. Csak az nem, hogy ennek a jelenetnek mi köze van az általa valóságnak megismert világhoz.

\- Az átok miatt ne aggódj - mormolta a fogoly egy elégedetlen sóhaj kíséretében.

Severus nem is amiatt aggódott, hiszen sosem kockáztatná meg, hogy egy ilyen komoly átok védekező hatása alá kerüljön.

 _Vajon egy másik átok miatt viselkedik így a fogoly?_ \- ötlött fel benne.

Közelebb lépett hozzá, hátha észrevesz rajta valamilyen árulkodó jelet, de vigyázott rá, hogy még véletlen se tudja megérinteni. De elszámította magát, valahogy a lány mégis könnyedén elérte, amikor kinyújtott a kezét, hogy közelhúzza magához.

\- Megmutassam, hogy mire gondoltam? - búgta a lány, félig lehunyt szemhéja valahogy Severus látását is elhomályosította.

\- Valami itt nagyon nincs rendben - állapította meg, de a szavai még saját magának is ostobán hangzottak.

\- Igen, hogy még mindig nem tettél magadévá - nézett a szemébe a fogoly, és ugyanaz a rettenetes érzés kerítette hatalmába, mint az első alkalommal.

\- Ne! Hagyd abba! - kiáltotta, miközben megragadta a lány vállát, de az csak felkacagott, miközben mutató ujja feketén csillogó körmével megérintette Severus fedetlenül dobogó szivét.

Severus nem tudta, milyen fájdalom járta át, de jó volt nagyon. Mire a fogoly ismét elrejtette a delejes tekintetét, ő már az egyik kezével kiszabadította magát, a másikkal a lány csillogó csipőjét ragadta meg, hogy egyetlen mozdulattal elmerülhessen benne. A kövek a tenyerébe martak, ahogy a férfiasságát is barátságtalanul fogadta a lány apró intim ékszere.

\- A fájása édes, hadd fájjon - súgta a fülébe a fogoly, és még jobban magához szorította.

 _Nem káprázott a szemem, amikor csillogást láttam_ \- futott át Severus agyán a gondolat, és ez olyan mértékig feltüzelte a szenvedélyét, hogy minden értelmes gondolat cserben hagyta. Csak magának akarta ezt a nőstényt, hogy az ő ostroma miatt sikoltson a gyönyörtől.

A következő sóhajtásakor birtokba vette a koromfeketére festett ajkait, majd mindent elkövetett, hogy a fekete rúzst a lehető legjobban széthordja a lány bőrén. Elégedett hangokat kapott válaszul.

\- Egyből tudtam, hogy te vagy a kém - hallotta Severus a lány hangját, de most az sem érdekelte, ha lelepleződik. - Te egyedül nem gondoltál a szexre vagy a lassú kínhalálomra. Van egy nagy erejű fegyverük, valahol a közelben elrejtve. Amint megtudom, hol, szólok - harapott bele Severus fülébe, és rajta hagyta a fekete rúzs nyomát.

Severus közben kicsit lassított a tempón, hogy megfoghassa a lány lábát, még szabadabbá téve az utat maga előtt. Nem is maradt el a várt hatás.

\- Alig várom a következő információcserét - mosolyodott el a fogoly.

\- Az életünkkel játszol - jegyezte meg Severus, de inkább csak a pontosság kedvéért, nem azért mintha releváns információnak tartotta volna.

\- Neem... - rázta a fejét kéjesen a fogoly, és a csípőjével felvette az iramot. - Mindez csak egy erotikus álomként marad meg a fejedben, minden szó csak üres, túlfűtött vallomás... - nyögte a lány, ahogy a teste egyre jobban megfeszült. Felkészült a várható robbanásra.

\- Most! - kiáltotta, és megragadta Severus állát. Kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen, amikor a csúcson túlra zuhannak. Ő pedig a fedetlen lelkével hatolt bele a fogoly forrón örvénylő bensejébe.

Egy pillanatra megszűnt létezni, Severus ebben egészen biztos volt, és csak szépen lassan, a lány szapora szívverésére tért vissza belé az élet.

Alig kapott levegőt, fejét támaszt keresve a másik vállának támasztotta. Csípőjén lüktetett a bőr, ahol az érdes ruha díszítés lehorzsolta. Mindene fájt, de sosem érezte magát még ilyen jól.

\- Szóval ezért tart téged ilyen becsben Lucius? - jegyezte meg szaggatottan.

\- Többek között - szólt a félig öntudatlan válasz. - De ez csak a mellékhatása az átoknak, amit választott. Minél inkább rab a tested, annál szabadabb a lelked.

Severus nem talált szavakat, de feleslegesek is lettek volna, mert a fogoly rendbe szedte magát, és egy titokzatos félmosoly kíséretében távozott.

\- Severus? Mi történt? - nézett le rá egy meglehetősen türelmetlen Narcissa Malfoy. Severus meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy az egyik kényelmes széken ül a teraszon, előtte áll egy kis asztalon az alibi itala, a sebei pedig már nem sajognak.

A háziasszony unszolására visszament a bálterembe, de nehezére esett az összpontosítás. A fogoly most is ott ült teljes pompájában Lucius mellett, halvány félmosollyal az ajkán.

 _Nem volt valóságos!_ \- értette meg hirtelen Severus. A fogoly nemcsak az elméjébe mászott be, hanem egyenesen a lelkébe. Mindezt úgy, hogy a saját mentális pajzsait érintetlenül hagyta. Erre még a Sötét úr sem volt képes. Nem csoda, hogy senki sem merte ezt az átkot használni, ha egy puszta muglinak ilyen mentális hatalmat adott.

Rettegés fogta el.

Megbocsáthatatlan ilyen mélységig feltárni valakit az engedélye nélkül. De a lelkét még mindig belengte a lány illata, sóhajai betöltötték az ott tátongó ürességet.

Alig várta, hogy újra megtörténjen.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus most az egyszer örült annak, hogy a mugli újságokban mozdulatlanok a képek. Nem biztos, hogy jót tett volna a lelkibékéjének, ha Ether folyamatosan rávillantja azt a megvető, lesajnáló mosolyt, amellyel a tolakodó fotóst illette.

Ugyanis némi kutatással megtudta, hogy a kisasszony nemcsak nemes, hanem igazi... celeb... Legalábbis a nagyon színes és vulgáris újságok szerint, amelyeket a témában beszerzett. A legtöbb azt taglalta hosszasan, hogy igazából semmit sem tud Etherről és a csendes botrányairól. Mindenki tudott a titkos partikról és egyéb eseményekről, de a szerencsés résztvevők sosem árultak el semmi konkrétumot, így csak a találgatások maradtak, hogy vajon mitől olyan népszerű a hölgy, amellett persze, hogy gyönyörű és nevetségesen gazdag.

 _Vajon hányan tudnak az apró kis gyémántjáról?_ \- villant be Severusnak a gondolat, mielőtt uralkodhatott volna magán, hogy megint eszébe jusson a fejben megejtett légyott. A fogolynak igaza volt, azóta sokat halványult az emlék, ahogyan az álmok is szépen lassan elkopnak ébredés után. De így is elég volt ahhoz, hogy nyugtalanná tegye. Nem is maga az aktus, hanem a sebészi pontosság és látszólagos nem törődömség, amellyel az egészet intézte. Vajon ő hogyan emlékszik ezekre a légyottokra? Benne is elhalványulnak az ízek és az érzések, vagy mélyebb gyökeret eresztenek?

\- Szóval tényleg professzor vagy? Azt hittem, ez csak valamilyen becenév - ült fel Ether féloldalasan Severus íróasztalára, és majdnem ráborította a tintatartó tartalmát az újságokra, amelyeket éppen átolvasott. Szerencsére a színes-képeseket már eltette, az előtte lévő legalább ránézésre komolynak tűnt.

\- Igazgató egészen pontosan - nézett fel a megszólított, és volt is mire. Ether „köntöse" lehelletfinom selyemcsíkokból készült, amelyek hol szétnyíltak, hol fedték egymást, attól függően, hogyan mozgott a viselőjük. Ezért persze időnként szemérmetlenül sokat tártak fel az alattuk rejtőző bájakból. Például a lány kicsi, de formás melle élesen kirajzolódott a mögötte lévő kandalló fényében.

\- Tetszik a hálóingem? Egy kicsit elbizonytalanodtam, hogy talán iskolai egyenruhában kellett volna jönnöm... - simított végig az anyagon.

\- Igen - nyelt egyet Severus, mert kiszáradt a torka. Pedig megígérte magának, hogy ez alkalommal határozottabb lesz, és nem fogja kihasználni egy bajba jutott fiatal lány szorult helyzetét.

\- Akkor azt hiszem, ez lesz az első emlékezetes látogatásom az igazgatói irodában - pajkosság bújkát a hangjában. Felállt és megkerülte az asztalt, míg Severus széke mellé nem ért, aki nem tudta hova nézzen. A finom anyagon áttetsző idomokat nem akarta bámulni, de a lány szemébe sem mert nézni. Nem akart, még jobban feltárulkozni.

\- Ne aggódj, csak akkor tudok igazán beléd látni, ha fizikailag is jelen vagyok - simította hátra a professzor haját olyan magától értetődően, mintha évek óta szeretők lennének. - Múltkor végig figyeltelek, ahogyan a teraszon ültél, és látszólag a kertet figyelted.

Erre egyenesen a lány szemébe nézett, aki továbbra is haját simogatta. Tényleg nem történt semmi, csak a szeme sötét csillogását látta. Egy selyem darab hozzáért a bal kezéhez, amellyel a széke karfáját markolta öntudatlanul. Jóleső remegés futott át rajta az érintés hatására.

Ether közelebb hajolt, hogy megcsókolja.

\- Nem kell ezt csinálnod - szólalt meg Severus, pedig hiányzott a lány csókja. Kibontott sötét barna haja szinte sátorként borult rájuk. - Enélkül is elmondhatod, amit megtudtál.

\- És akkor hol marad az élvezet! - egyenesedett fel hirtelen Ether, és az asztalnak támaszkodott, hogy szembenézhessen a professzorral.

\- Élvezet? - lepődött meg Severus.

\- Nem régen még azt sem tudtam, hogy létezik varázslat, most pedig a leghatalmasabb varázslók között válogathatok kedvemre - magyarázta, és közben szépen lassan kigombolta a köntösét elől összefogó igazgyöngy gombokat, hogy széttárhassa. Alatta viselt hálóingtől elállt Severus szava. A lány mellét és oldalát csipke rész takarta, amelyek egy X-et formázva a hasánál találkoztak. Egyébként az egész földig érő költemény átlászó volt, és tökéletesen kiemelte azt az apró csipke bugyit, amely éppenhogy csak eltakarta a lány szemérmét. - Ha már varázslat! Nekem is van egy trükköm, amit még nem mutattam meg.

 _Igen, valószínűleg számtalan trükkje lehet még, amit nem láttam_ \- futott át Severus agyán, miközben a fogoly megfogta a két kezét és a csipőjére illesztette, úgy hogy az ujjai szétterüljenek a feszes fenekén, hüvelyk ujja pedig a fehérneműje csipke szegélyére simuljon.

\- Simogass finoman, mintha törékeny lennék - sóhajtotta, és az első apró mozdulatra félig lecsukódott a szeme. - Szeretem a kezeidet... sokat fantáziáltam róluk...

 _Ugyan mikor volt neki erre ideje, amikor éppen csak találkoztak_ \- morgolódott Severus magában.

Végül egy nehéz sóhaj kíséretében adta meg magát, és finoman, mintha a legkényesebb bájital hozzávalóval dolgozna, simogatni kezdte a lány testét. Az első néhány elégedett sóhajtás után egy apró, ám annál élethűbb, zöld-ezüst sárkány dugta ki a fejét a csipke szegély mögül, és kezdett izgatott repülésbe.

 _Mi a... ?_ \- lepődött meg Severus, és majdnem elkapta a kezét, de Ether megállította.

\- Tetszik a tetoválásom? Mágikus, mozgó tetoválás - büszkélkedett vele, és egy kicsit a csipőjét is megrázta, hogy befolyásolja a sárkány röptét.

\- Ki csinálta ezt? - szorította meg erősebben a lányt dühében.

\- Csak nem vagy féltékeny? - kuncogott a fogoly.

\- Válaszolj! - nézett rá fenyegetően Severus, de úgy érezte, hogy semmiképpen sem tudna igazán ráijeszteni.

\- Draco Malfoy - felelte egy kárörvendő mosoly kiséretében. Élvezte a helyzetet. - Nem sokkal az előtt, hogy elárulta a fegyvert a Vándorló tó melletti régi szélmalomban rejtették el. Pontosabban ott található.

\- Kivel... állsz még... kapcsolatban? - faggatta tovább a varázsló.

\- Akivel éppen tetszik...

\- Ez nem játék, te elkényeztetett buta liba! - pattant fel a székébő Severus, abban a reményben, hogy meghunyászkodásra bírja a lányt. De bosszúságára éppen ugyanolyan magasak voltak, talán a fogoly még néhány centivel magasabb is, pedig ő sem volt alacsony.

\- Nekem az! De ha azon aggódsz, akkor a Sötét urat elkerülöm... nem mintha maradt volna elég a lelkéből...

\- Nem tudod, hogy miket beszélsz! - raggadta meg a lányt, aki fel sem fogta, hogy az életével játszik. De Ether csak elmosolyodott, és addig tekergőzött, míg teljesen ki nem bújt a köntöséből, és csak az alig létező hálóing maradt rajta.

\- Azt hiszem, igaza van, igazgató úr - fordított szépen lassan hátat Severusnak, hogy a lehető legtöbb helyen hozzá érjen. - Tiszteletlen voltam, büntetést érdemlek... - támaszkodott az asztalra, hogy a feneke a legelőnyösebb szögben gömbölyödhessen.

Severus dühösen meredt az elé táruló domborulatokra, mert a tenyere szinte viszketett, hogy rájuk csaphasson.

 _Vajon hány csapásra lenne szükség, hogy ez a gyönyörű, világos barna bőrt pír borítsa el?_ \- tette fel magának a kérdést, és rögtön dühösen meg is rázta a fejét. Nem értette, mi ütött bele. Eddig nem foglalkoztatta ez az egész, el sem tudta képzelni, hogy valaki előtt önként levegye a ruháit, nemhogy úgy megérintse, mint ahogyan a foglyot. Most pedig annyira vágyott rá, hogy elfenekelje ezt a szépséget, mintha egész életében erről álmodott volna.

 _Honnan tudja ez a bestia, hogyan kergetheti teljesen őrületbe?_

\- Vagy azt szeretnéd, ha én fenekelnélek el? - fordult vissza a lány mosolyogva, mintha alig várná, hogy hozzákezdjen. - Annak sincsen semmi akadálya... - fogta meg a gallérját, amikor már ismét szemben állt vele.

\- Te tényleg nem fogod fel mennyire veszélyes...

\- Pofa be! - rántotta közelebb magához a fogoly. - Azt hiszed, nem tudom, hogy ha a Sötét úr megszilárdítja a hatalmát apámra már nem lesz szüksége, akkor pedig meg fognak ölni. Nincs túl sok választásom. Ne tévesszen meg a látszat! Lehet, hogy elkényeztetett vagyok, de ostoba nem! Nem gondoltam, hogy neked is elég megcsillantanom a kis gyémántomat ahhoz, hogy elmenjen a józan eszed. Szóval a kioktatást tartsd meg a diákjaidnak, és csinálj végre valamit, mert már messze túl sokat pofáztunk egy sikamlós álomhoz képest!

Severus kihasználta a fogoly közelségét, és magához szorította, hogy szenvedélyesen megcsókolhassa. Közben enyhén megemelte a fenekénél fogva, és felültette az asztalra.

\- Látni akarlak - jelentette ki, amikor kifogytak a levegőből.

Ether elégedetten elmosolyodott, és félig lehunyta a szemét, hogy szabad utat engedjen a másiknak.

És Severus ki is használta az alkalmat, a hosszú étcsokoládé barna hajától kezdve a kecses nyakán át a formás vállakig szépen lassan bebarangolt mindent. Először a kezével felderítette a terepet, ami látszólag tényleg különös élvezetet okozott a lánynak, majd az ajkával folytatta a felfedezést. Amikor a kerek mellére simította hosszú, fehér ujjait, és a lány mellbimbója megkeményedett a hüvös érintésétől, nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a gondolatot, hogy egymás tökéletes ellentettjei ők ketten. A fogoly barna bőrétől úgy elütött az ő sápatagsága... Még többet akart látni belőle. Minden porcikáját.

És a fogoly készségesen feltárulkozott a vizsgálathoz. Amikor a professzor megfogta a hálóinge szélét, akkor felrakta a lábát a széke karfájára, és széttárta. Az apró gyémánt még a félhomályban is hívogatóan csillogott, mint egy világítótorony a viharos tengeren.

Severus finoman megérintette, mire Ether összerázkódott, ő pedig visszahúzta kezét.

\- Semmi baj, csak hideg a kezed - sóhajtotta a fogoly. - De pont erre szoktam gondolni éjjelente, hogy a hideg kezedet a forró ajkad követi...

 _Vajon most igazat beszél vagy csak a csillapíthatatlan étvágyú szeretőt játsza_? - bizonytalanodott el egy pillanatra Severus, de aztán eszébe jutott az iménti közjáték, amikor olyan határozottan helyre tette őt a fogoly. Gyanította, hogy most is tudja, mit akar.

 _És meg is fogja kapni!_ \- döntötte el magában a professzor, és úgy tett, ahogy Ether javasolta. Hideg, fehér ujjai keltette borzongást ajka forróságával enyhítette. És jutalmul ő is megkapta, amit akart. Láthatta, ahogyan Ether a gönyörtől ziláltan vonaglik az asztalán, amikor az ujjai belemerültek.

Még akkor is elégedett mosoly ült az arcán, amikor néhány órával később a székében ülve felébredt, és meglátta az érintetlen íróasztalát, bár nem tudta, eldönteni, hogy ez az emlék nagyban megkönnyíti vagy megnehezíti majd a munkáját.


End file.
